Only a Train Station
by ellebellehp
Summary: My first fanfiction. Dramione! New chapters coming soon! Draco meets a girl he couldn't remember for a minute at the train station.
1. Chapter 1

Only a Train Station  


**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction and I'm kind of curious to see what people think! Please review and tell me if I should keep doing fics! Thanks guys!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Sadly.**

Draco Malfoy ran a hand through his messy hair. Pushing past a rather large family he came out into a strangely open area, considering where he was. He kept walking, ending his march when crashing into someone full-on. Slightly startled he looked up and saw a girl that he couldn't remember. He knew that he'd met her, but her name, who she was, and everything about her did not come up to his mind. She stared at him from under thick lashes. Under her soft brown eyes he felt himself start to feel a bit guilty from not paying attention. As she looked into his eyes, he felt something he hadn't felt before. Although his thoughts felt like they'd lasted forever, one second looking at this frizzy-haired girl in his arms was enough to convince him he didn't want to let go.

XXXXXXX

With a barely audible gasp, she fell into a man's arms. She noted that he was strongly built with platinum blonde hair and grey eyes. She seen many guys in her year, but he was one that wasn't like the others. The other's didn't make her feel like this. Though she felt vulnerable in this position, held in his arms, she didn't want to leave. She didn't want him to let go.

XXXXXXX

As Draco stared down at her a loud whistle came from a couple yards away, signaling the soon departure of the train that will take him to school. As he glanced down at her he finally remembered everything about her.

Hermione Granger was in his arms.

But instead of dropping her in disgust, he looked at her and gently let go. He saw her face fall a bit when he let go. And all he could think about was her as she walked to the train, him following her to the same destination. And all she could think of was him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I've gotten a lot of views considering what I expected, and some favorites and follows! Thanks especially to AnimagiPotter and Vampirix for favoriting and following! Please review! I want to know what you guys think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. But I'm working on it.**

The train ride was really long and drawn out, and Draco Malfoy felt himself getting more and more impatient by the minute. He wanted to get out of this place, be anywhere but on this train. But as train moved an inch a minute in the heavy downfall, he knew he needed something to distract him. "Hey Draco, what's with you? You're being a bit quiet." Blaise Zabini whispered over to him, as to not attract the attention of Crabbe and Goyle guffawing loudly at something probably stupid. Draco was grateful for this, and answered, "Just not feeling well." Blaise gave him a doubtful glance but if he was curious he didn't show it, he simply joined in the other two's conversation.

XXXXXXX

Hermione Granger stared out of the window at the pouring rain, willing the train to move faster. Her thoughts came to her in a rapid shooting like the pellets of rain stabbing the ground. _It isn't anything big. It was just a crash. He doesn't think anything of it, why should I?_ she thought, willing herself to make it true. _Hogwarts is so close._ "Hermione, want some?" Ron asked with a full mouth, holding out a package of Berty Bot's Every Flavour Jelly Beans. "Sure." She replied. _Anything to get my mind off of him._ She took the pack and pulled it open, revealing bright coloured beans. She reached in and pulled out a white one. "Hey Hermione, Ron, let's eat the white one together and see who gets what." He gave Hermione a sympathetic smile, for he could tell something was wrong. I smiled back as brightly as I could and asked, "Ready?". "Yep!" They said in unision. I popped the bean into my mouth and chewed cautiously. "Blech!" Harry moaned, "Toothpaste!" I laughed quietly. "I got marshmallow." I responded. "Me too," Ron said. She looked back out of the window, jumping back into her thoughts._ I shouldn't make anything of this._

XXXXXXX

He ran a hand through his hair as he stepped of the halted train. Turning his head slightly, he called over to Crabbe and Goyle, "I think I might just go to my dormitory. Tell me if Dumbledore says anything important." The two gave him a strange look for addressing the Headmaster politely, but nodded their heads and turned back to another slytherin telling a story apparently quite intriguing. Draco shoved his hands in his pockets underneath his school robes and walked towards the school with his thoughts whirring through his head. _What did she think of me? Did she like me? Or did she just think of me as just some guy that wasn't watching where he was going?_ He shook himself out of his thoughts and looked up. His eyes were met by wide, brown, innocent eyes some fifty yards away from the girl he was thinking of. As he studied her and she gazed back at him, he felt something inexplicable and confusing, but all the same quite enjoyable. He knew what it was. He loved her.

XXXXXXX

Hermione Granger's logical mind had never been so perplexed. This boy she'd hated since she was 11 was looking at her with beautiful sterling eyes and it made her heart thump much faster. How had a bump at a train station made him change in her eyes? What was it about him now? It couldn't have been that she...liked him? No, definitely not that. She loved him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, so far I have one review (Shout out to UselessScottishTigerGirl556!). YAY! I know it's not much, but I really do LOVE reading reviews to see what everyone thinks. I really want to know if you guys want me to actually continue this fic. Let me know if you do! I am also thinking about starting a new fanfiction, and I don't really have anything figured out for it. So guys, in the reviews, tell me what you think would be cool for a new story and tell me if you want me to keep going on this! :D**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter or any characters. I'm still trying to figure out how to though ;D**

Hermione Granger slowly walked to her bed and lied down. She had no clue what was happening. She didn't know what she wanted to have happened. She needed to know if he felt the same, but her best guess was no. She would always be a stupid muggle-born to him. _He wasn't being soft, I just caught him by surprise. _She did her best to fit this into her mind, but she couldn't. Just then, she heard the quiet steps of a girl walking up the staircase to the dormitories. She pulled her curtain back slightly and saw Katie walk in the room, after looking around for a second, she walked over to Hermione's bed and slowly drew back the curtain. Finding Hermione still awake, she perched on the edge of her bed and handed her a piece of slightly crumpled parchment. "It's from Harry," She said with a small smile. "Thank you," Hermione answered, returning the grin. "Sleep well." Katie responded as she stood up. "You too," Hermione said as she bid her goodnight. After she heard the shuffle of footsteps and the protest of springs as Katie went to sleep, Hermione pulled her covers up over her head after grabbing her wand. "Lumos," Hermione whispered as she held her wand so it wouldn't poke up the covers. Her small area beneath her blankets went alight her wand in between her lips she opened the parchment up to see Harry's terrible scrawl; _Hermione, I saw you were upset on the train. Don't worry, I didn't tell Ron. He is a bit thick at times. If it's something to do with Voldemort please tell me. I hope you are a bit happier. And tell Katie I said thanks for having her bring this up. -Harry_

Hermione shook her head. He worried too much. Laying the parchment on her nightstand, she whispered, "Nox," To her wand and put it away. Then she drifted off to sleep, with the thoughts of Draco Malfoy.

XXXXXXX

"Draco, Draco get up, it's time for breakfast." Goyle said loudly, struggling to get the attention of a groggy Draco Malfoy. Usually Draco stood and yelled at him, but instead he pulled back the covers and stood, having had a change of heart after the little 'incident'. "One second Goyle!" Draco responded, slightly annoyed. He stood and went into the washroom to change. Walking out, he nodded at goyle and Crabbe, signaling them to follow. He climbed through the portrait hole and descended the staircase down to the great hall. Looking around the room, his eyes were trapped by soft, brown ones that looked timid and scared. he blinked, and his expression softened. Those beautiful eyes that had claimed his heart had ended their little game as fast as it had started. He smiled slightly and looked back to his table where he soon claimed his rightful spot. Blaise sat next to him and whispered in his ear,

"I know about you"


End file.
